


fuck man

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: so a few things-when cassiel was time, his pronouns were capitalized, as he was a thing of creations?? if i how to explain it- but when he became cassiel, his pronouns became lowercase-the empty goes by it/it’s because it has no gender and existed before gender-and honestly the archangels, angels, god, and amara don’t really have genders but i made it so they do just to be easier??? instead of everything being they/them, because that leads to confusion.-i’m not really religious so i had to smudge a shit??? ton??? of??? facts??? to match with supernatural and my ideas???-purgatory is eden, and god locked eve in eden. it warped into purgatory, and eve created the alpha monsters and released them on the world after lucifer was cast out-i know there are more fallen angels then what i showed, and i will include those in soon dw-i pulled sachiel & anael as the other two archangels because it was much easier than making uriel or ramiel or azreal archangels. i honestly don’t thing azreal exists in spn, and if she did, she would be a reaper cause of the wholeangel of death n shit-cassiel is TIME because uhh his planet is saturn and saturn is also the roman deity of time y’know?? and he’s also known as father time-i went with the whole lucifer-is-samael thing cause i’ve watched lucifer and think it does make sense for where this story is going-this was basically just a flashback to explain A LOT and there will be many more flashbacks that focus on castiel in heaven, cassiel/castiel and his siblings relationships through creation to before he rebelled-i strongly believe that castiel is chucks favorite so uwu that came in-and chuck didn’t cast cassiel into hell because uhh y’know he’s his favorite n stuff





	fuck man

jsjsjskLpamc

**Author's Note:**

> so a few things  
> -when cassiel was time, his pronouns were capitalized, as he was a thing of creations?? if i how to explain it- but when he became cassiel, his pronouns became lowercase  
> -the empty goes by it/it’s because it has no gender and existed before gender  
> -and honestly the archangels, angels, god, and amara don’t really have genders but i made it so they do just to be easier??? instead of everything being they/them, because that leads to confusion.  
> -i’m not really religious so i had to smudge a shit??? ton??? of??? facts??? to match with supernatural and my ideas???  
> -purgatory is eden, and god locked eve in eden. it warped into purgatory, and eve created the alpha monsters and released them on the world after lucifer was cast out  
> -i know there are more fallen angels then what i showed, and i will include those in soon dw  
> -i pulled sachiel & anael as the other two archangels because it was much easier than making uriel or ramiel or azreal archangels. i honestly don’t thing azreal exists in spn, and if she did, she would be a reaper cause of the wholeangel of death n shit  
> -cassiel is TIME because uhh his planet is saturn and saturn is also the roman deity of time y’know?? and he’s also known as father time  
> -i went with the whole lucifer-is-samael thing cause i’ve watched lucifer and think it does make sense for where this story is going  
> -this was basically just a flashback to explain A LOT and there will be many more flashbacks that focus on castiel in heaven, cassiel/castiel and his siblings relationships through creation to before he rebelled  
> -i strongly believe that castiel is chucks favorite so uwu that came in  
> -and chuck didn’t cast cassiel into hell because uhh y’know he’s his favorite n stuff


End file.
